


Repeat it...Now.

by DibbleScribble



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Anal, Angst, Ass Play, Blood, Blowjobs, Choking, Crying, Death, Despression, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Mention Of Suicide Attempt, Oral, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vibrators, characater death, dubcon, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibbleScribble/pseuds/DibbleScribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts varying in genre that I've been given on tumblr, and by myself. </p><p>WARNING: Some chapters are explicit, and contain many things that could trigger people. E.g; choking, blood, etc. </p><p>Will also accept prompts in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When push comes to shove, everything falls.

Bill pushed.

Shoved.

Touched.

Grabbed.

And owned anything he wanted.

And he wanted Dipper Pines. He wanted to own him. Have him. Keep him. And he wanted to see no one else lay a finger on him. He was his.

The boy was interesting, luring, mesmerizing. He loved it. He wanted more. He wanted everything that touched, and was Dipper Pines.He wanted to consume him, drown in him. And know every little secret he held.

But most importantly.

He wants to ruin the boy.

He wanted to ruin his mind, and run him insane. Drive him to the brink of madness with teasing.

Pushing.

Shoving.

Touching.

Grabbing.

And owning.

He wanted to boy to feel like nothing in his body was his. He belonged to Bill. He wanted him to like it too.

And soon he would.

He’d love it.

Bill wanted to rip his mind apart, and carefully piece it back together until all Dipper knows is Bill.

And he’d have that.

Dipper would be, and will be his.

And only his.


	2. How does it work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Bill doesn’t understand the mechanics of human reproduction so Dipper has to explain it blushing and using ridiculous examples that makes it even more confusing.||

Dipper held his head in his hands. He is 12 and he doesn’t need this right now.

”C’mon Pinetree, I’m curious!” The demon said impatiently.

Dipper groaned into his hands and looked up at Bill. ”I thought you knew everything already!”

”I know lots of things, not everything…” He said lowly, glaring at Dipper.

The boy took in a deep breath, and sighed it out. ”Ok…So…Uh, I’m pretty positive it-.. uh…” He was flustered. He’s never been asked how to explain this to anyone…

”The woman…”

”Yes…?” Bill raised an eyebrow.

”Get’s with a man…and they…” Dipper held his face again.

Bill was getting a kick outta this. Watching Pinetree be so flustered.

”So…you have..a hotdog…and a… doughnut, ok?” Dipper said, looking at anything but Bill.

”That’s ridiculous, who eats a hotdog with a doughnut, pinetree, c’mon.” Bill looked skeptical. Those two foods just did not go together.

Dipper made a frustrated noise. ”Ok ok….” He looked down at his hands. ”So…A girl..has a vagina..” He said the word oddly.

Bill nodded, putting his hands under his chin in plication.

”And the guy..Goes in…”

”Goes in with what, Pinetree. Be more specific here. His foot, nose, ear. C’mon.” Bill said mockingly. Staring intently at Dipper just to make him more uncomfortable.

”Bill! So…After they have sex or whatever, and the man…cums in her…” His face was getting hotter with each word. ”That sperm…finds one of her eggs…and fertilizes it..and then after 9 months of growing..she has a baby..?”

”What that a question?” Bill asked, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

”No! I just…Read a book!” Dipper threw a pillow at him, and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really funny to write for me, but I really wasn't prepared to get this prompts! HAHA. This is probably terrible, but oh well. As long as I had fun writing it. 
> 
> You can always send me prompts on my tumblr! ♥☺
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	3. Are you...flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> UGH. WOW. I REALLY love possessive Bill SO MUCH. Prompt? With like some person trying to flirt with Dipper and Bill bein’ an a hole and idk somethin’ real ruff and scury ||

The Pine’s family was having another party to rip off teenagers, and people. It was a lot bigger than the last one…much bigger.

Dipper didn’t have ticket duty, and he could actually enjoy himself. He was just standing next to Mabel, watching her dance, and even chuckling lightly at her. Grenda and Candy were cheering her on.

Dipper felt a tap on the shoulder, and he glanced over.

A girl was there, looking rather mischievous. ”Hi. You’re pretty cute.” She said, leaning close to Dipper.

He leaned his head back, Dipper being 16, he didn’t know how to answer a girl when she was…flirting. This is flirting, right? ”…T-thanks?”

She put her hands on Dipper’s chest. ”Want my number?” She grinned.

Dipper’s mind faltered, not because of the girl, but because of the weird feeling in his head that he was being watched…intently. It was burning into him, and he knew exactly who it was. It was his boyfriend, Bill. Watching him, and glaring at the girl touching him. Tearing her apart with his eyes. Sending nightmares her way for weeks.

Dipper stared at her. He didn’t want to answer her question. He didn’t wanna say no in case it hurt her feelings. He was polite most of the time, always to strangers.

The girl was waiting for his answer, feeling his arms, and chest.

Bill was fuming now. Watching someone put their hands all over his Pinetree. His human. His boyfriend.

Mine.

That’s all that was going through the Demon’s mind. He stomped over, and slung an arm around Dipper, earning a surprised sound. ”Oh, Bill!”

Bill looked at the girl, glaring. ”Yeah, Bill. My name, which you’ve repeated in bed a few dozen times.” He said in a harsh tone, looking at the girl.

Dipper squeaked, and covered his mouth, face flushed.

The girl’s eyes were wide, and the look Bill was giving her was scaring her. Her eyes darted from Bill to Dipper, and turned on her heels, and walked away, covering her face.

”Bill!” Dipper stomped on his foot.

Bill just growled in response and looked at Dipper sharply. ”You’re mine, and you let that scum touch you, Pinetree.” He said, tightening his arm around Dipper’s shoulders.

Dipper blushed again, and sighed. ”I’m sorry. I should have told her I had a boyfriend.” He smiled a bit.

”But you didn’t..You let her touch you, and get close to you. We’re going home, and to bed. Perhaps the marks I left on you have worn off…I need to leave fresh ones so people understand you’re not up for grabs.” Bill said lowly, walking out with a flustered Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I am so sorry if this sucked!! 
> 
> You can always send me prompts on my tumblr! ♥☻
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	4. Mine.. (explicit and possessive bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> *whispers* can u write a smutty one of possessive bill or something please and thanks ||

”You’re mine, and only mine. No one touches you like this but me, understand?” The boy nodded.  
”Repeat what I just said”

”I’m yours, and only yours, and no one can touch me like this but you.” Dipper breathed out.

”Good.”

Bill left marks down his neck, and collarbone. Making sure that anyone who was close enough could see them.Know that Dipper belonged to him. ….

…  
Bill had Dipper on his knees, face pressed roughly into the mattress by the hold of his brown messy hair. He could feel his moans vibrating into the sheets as he thrusted deeper and rougher into him.  
His left hand dragging his nails down Dipper’s spine, drawing out a long moan from the boy that was only muffled by the mattress.

Mine.  
All mine.  
You belong to me.

Bill was shoving those thoughts into Dipper’s brain, willing him to never forget them.

Sewing them into his soul

Binding them to his wrists.

His neck.

Which only grow tighter, and tighter until they are the only words that play through his last moments of consciousness before he blacks out and becomes nothing more than Bill’s.

The demon yanked Dipper’s head back by the grasp of his hair.  
”Repeat it!” He growled, leaning over his back.

”I’m yours, Bill! I belong to you! Ah~!” Dipper grasped at the sheets under him, breathing heavily. Panting.

Bill rutted his hips quicker, allowing Dipper’s head to stay up so his moans could be heard through the room. 

It certainly wasn’t long before Dipper was at his peak. As if one more step forward and he’d plummet to the bottom of the ocean where all he could do was drown in everything that was Bill Cipher.

He was his.  
Only his.  
And would always be just….

His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing possessive Bill...Haha. 
> 
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr.
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	5. Are you Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said;  
> What about jealous bill. But being jealous of stupid things like hot actors on tv shows

”This is ridiculous!” Bill shouted, pointing at the TV

”What?” Dipper looked at him, raising a brow.

”No meatbag is allowed to be that attractive!” He waved at the television, earning a laugh from Dipper.

”You’re right, he is attractive.” He said, shrugging.

Bill glared at him. ”Watch what you’re saying, Pinetree.”

The boy put his hands up in defense.”I’m just supporting what you’re saying.”

Bill growled and turned the TV off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little drabble there! 
> 
> You can always feel free to contact my tumblr! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	6. Pokemon makes you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Bill and dipper watching the 1st Pokemon movie. And bill just starts crying be coz of all the Pokemon crying and dipper doesn’t know what to do so some how snuggles and fluff happen. It’s been in my head for who know how long

Bill felt the stinging of tears in his eyes. Threatening to spill over. He glanced at Dipper to see if he was crying, he wasn’t. He was perfectly content.

He looked back to the TV and sucked in a breath. He pulled Dipper against him, and swallowed. ”Pika..chuuuu.” He sobbed in the middle of the ‘chu’ part, and whined. ”It’s not fair, why did he have to get in the way of their fight, Pinetree?!” He sobbed again.

Dipper was frightened a bit by Bill’s crying. He stuttered and hugged him, rubbing it back. ”It’s alright. Just watch…It’ll get better, Bill.” He whispered.

”Pika-pi, Pinetree. Pika- pi-i ii ii~” He sobbed again, sniffling. He wiped his face and eyes. Trying to calm down.  
Dipper petted the back of Bill’s head, and told him to calm down. It’s just a movie, and it has a happy ending. Bill watched the TV and how the pokemon’s tears were bringing the stone boy back to life. The demon sniffled, and wiped at his nose. Hugging Dipper against his chest. He smiled when the movie ended.

”see?” Dipper said, and patted his back. ”It’s ok.” He smiled awkwardly.  
Bill nodded, and lied down, still holding Dipper like a teddy bear. ”Be my Pikachu and cuddle me, Pinetree.”

”Uhg. Fine.”

And they cuddled all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if this wasn’t that good! I enjoyed writing the prompt though! ♥ 
> 
> You can always message me on my tumblr  
>  If you just wanna talk, I'll always look forward to talking to you guys! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	7. Stay awake with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chromasexual said:
> 
> A freak snowstorm tears through gravity falls. The boys are out adventuring when it hits, and Bill tries to find their way home while trying to keep Dipper conscious

Dropping. 

That’s what the temperature was doing.  
The snow fell fast. Multiplying as the demon walked, carrying his Pinetree in his arms, holding him close so he wouldn’t get sick. So he wouldn’t get hurt. So he wouldn’t die.  
Bill has never seen a snow storm this bad even look at Gravity Falls, but now it’s closing it off. Attacking the town like it offended the weather somehow. Making sure anyone out in it didn’t get away unharmed. But Bill had a job, a job to make sure Dipper would be OK.

”Bill. I’m cold.” He heard the whisper.  
He felt the shaking of the boy, similar to a frightened puppy.  
Bill pushed forward thought, pressing Dipper’s face into his shoulder. ”I know..” He replied. ”We’re almost there…Just hang on. Keep talking to me. Tell me a crazy story you and Shooting Star have.” Bill said, his voice as chipper as usual to give Dipper reassurance that everything would be OK.  
But he didn’t know if it would be OK or not…Bill was the eye of providence, but this time he didn’t have an answer. He could only make fake promises in hopes that they would fall nicely into place where he’d like them to.  
Bill trudged on, listening to the boy talk quietly into his ear. His voice was weak, and Bill was walking faster. He could only produce so much body heat in his body. It wasn’t enough. Bill didn’t have his magic in this body. He cursed at himself for not thinking out the kinks of being human.  
He was alright though. Bill could feel the snow kissing his face as he went on. His nose burning in an unfamiliar way. Dipper stopped talking, and Bill felt a small prick of fear in his chest. ”Pinetree?” He asked.  
There was a long wait. But then the small breaths came back.. ”…Yeah, Bill?”   
He smiled a bit. ”What’s your favorite movie?” He needed to hear Dipper talk.  
”…..The theory of everything.” Dipper answered. The boy’s arms tightening around Bill’s neck.

Bill looked around, searching for something to keep them sheltered close by, but it seemed that they’d have to get to the shack if they wanted shelter. Dipper stopped talking, and went limp. Bill didn’t have time. He had an eternal life span, but he just did not have time. He ran. Picking up his feet higher and higher as the snow got deeper and deeper.  
He stumbled a few times, but kept on.Dipper had a long life ahead of him, and a successful one at that. Bill wouldn’t let himself be the end of the beginning for the boy.  
His breath hitched when his vision caught sights of the faint lights of the shack. He whispered to Dipper. Telling him that it would be OK. He ran faster, the wind biting at Bill’s face, but he could not give one single damn. He had a job, and that job was something he was good at. Keeping Dipper safe.

He barged into the shack, shutting the door with his foot as he ran past the worried Mabel. He lied Dipper on the couch, and looked at him.  
Dipper’s lips were a light blue and his face was pale.

Mabel ran up to Bill’s side with two cups of steaming hot tea and sat them down. Looking at Dipper with a sad face. ”He’ll be OK right?” She asked, pleadingly looking at Bill for the words she wanted to hear.  
”Of course.” Bill said them with confidence. Dipper would be healthy.  
He took off his coat and shoes. Getting on the couch, and pulling Dipper close to himself, warming him up. Pressing warm kisses to his forehead, and cheek. ”Wake up, Pinetree.” He said, putting his warm hands on Dipper’s face, encouraging the boy’s body to warm. Bill’s body was producing more heat now. Mabel threw an electric blanket over them. Dipper stirred, and clung to Bill. ”Are we home yet?” He asked, eyes tightly shut.” Bill smiled and put a hand on the boy’s head. ”Yeah.” He answered, hugging him tightly. ”Dipper opened his eyes and sighed. ”Thank you, so so much.” He sounded relieved.

”Anytime, Dipper.” The demon replied, leaning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||ALRIGHT OK. I MAY HAVE BEEN TERRIBLY OUT OF CHARACTER. AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT!! 
> 
> Also, for any of you also reading my main BillDip fanfic; Just Try It!, another chapter should be out within the next few days. It will be along the sides of a long chapter. I've been doing prompts to get up into the mood and inspiration to write another chapter for the fic. 
> 
> Alas, you can reach me in the comments, or on tumblr! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	8. Problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> okay prompt. Mabel confronts Bill like “d00d,u cant just HAV my bro” and Bill is all confused like “da fuq? yuh i can u dum star” and shes like “bil NOOO” and he like just doesnt understand that you cant just have a person because he “wants to” and Mabel can kind of see nothing good out of the situation IDK make it serious though /winky frown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||Ohmygod i laughed so hard whilst reading this prompt.||
> 
> This is going to be interesting, actually.
> 
> Buckle in, let’s see if I fuck this prompt up, or actually write it well. 
> 
> OK OK. This isn't actually a BillDip only chapter. It's a conflict chapter with bill's possessiveness. Hang in there with me.

Mabel had something on her mind. She was worried for Dipper, because she knew Bill was someone who didn’t stand beside someone, he stood over them. He was possessive, and it scared her a little. She needed to talk to him about it. She didn’t have a good feeling about their relationship. 

She approached the Demon, who seemed to be just standing around with a can of Pitt cola in hand. Seemed odd for Bill to be doing nothing.

”Hey, Bill!” Mabel said, waving up at him.

His eye flickered down at her, and he grinned widely.

”Hey, Shooting Star! How’s it going?” He asked, standing up straight, and ruffling her hair.

”I’m great! I came over to talk to you about something, it’s been bothering me for a few hours.” She puffed her cheeks out.

”Sure thing, what is it?” He sat down, and crossed a leg over the other.

Mabel sat next to him, and put her hands in her lap, playing with the fabric of her skirt.  
”I wanna talk about you and Dipper.” She said nervously, looking ahead of her when she felt Bill’s stare.

”Is there something wrong about our relationship?” He asked, narrowing his eye down at her.

”No! Uh..I mean.. Yeah…There are some…Problems.” She said, and took in a breath. Mabel puffed out her chest, and looked Bill in the eye. ”Dipper isn’t an object, he’s my brother. You can’t own him, Bill. You have to treat him like he’s an equal. That’s what relationships are about!”

Bill’s eye only narrowed more. How dare she be rude enough to tell him that he’s treating Dipper badly? Bill has given him everything, he’s spoiled him. Given him the utmost respect, and treats him like a queen. ”Have you ever come to the conclusion that Dipper may like how I treat him, Shooting Star?” Bill’s voice was low, slightly dangerous, but Mabel knew Bill wouldn’t hurt her.

”Have you ever asked him?” She dented her eyebrows, refusing to back away from Bill.

”Bill,” Mabel started when the demon didn’t answer her.

”You think you can own him. You can’t own people. Slavery was banned in 1865.” She said softly.

Bill knew this. He knew slavery ended, but he never thought of Dipper as a slave of his, and the thought that Dipper didn’t like being treated like he is never occurred to him, really. Bill just assumed that Dipper was OK with it, because he never really stopped him. Was he too forceful? No. He couldn’t be. If he was, the kid would have told him, wouldn’t he?

He took in a slow breath, and he exhaled just as slow.

”Alright, shooting Star. I’ll ask him if he likes the way I treat him, and if not, I’ll put in the effort to change. Thank you.” He had to think of something to put his chipper character back into effect.

”Remember! Reality is an illusion, universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!” He ran off.

Mabel stood, and giggled. Bill was silly. She went off to go play with Waddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was probably boring to some of you, but it was an occupying prompt. To think about the character thoughts, and feelings. And especially Mabel's thoughts on BillDip and stuff! 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, and send me prompts! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	9. What are these? (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Billdip with vibrators?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, beware of poorly written smut here.

”Pinetree, what is this?” Bill asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Dipper looked over at him from the bed, where he was writing. He looked at what was in the demon’s hand and flushed deeply. Dipper jumped up, stomped over to him, and took it from Bill. He hid it behind his back.

”I-it’s nothing! Just a stupid human thing. Don’t worry about it.” He stuttered, taking a few large steps back.

Bill’s mouth stretched into a wide smile, and took a step forward each tine Dipper took a step back. Effectively cornering him against the wall.

”You humans and your privacy.” Bill shook his head, and sighed softly. Grabbing one of Dipper’s wrists and pinning it above his head.

Dipper dented his eyebrows, and pressed his back fully against the wall, keeping the vibrator out of his other hand.

Bill slowly reached down, and grabbed Dipper’s other wrist, pulling it out from behind him, and up along with the other.

Bill grinned when he saw that Dipper was keeping it behind his back.

”Cute, kid.” He said in a bored tone, though his eyes were anything but.

Bill leaned down, face to face with the flushed little tree. His one eye half lidded, and spilling his intentions easily.

Bill took what he wanted, and he wanted this.

Dipper worried his lower lip between his teeth, and turned his face away.

Bill kissed Dipper’s jawline, trailing butterfly kisses to his earlobe, and nipping at it.

Once.  
Twice.

Bill trailed a thin line down Dipper’s neck with his tongue. He could feel the boy’s pulse quickening under his muscle.

”B-Bill, quit it. I have stuff to do today. It’s painful enough without a demon up my ass.” His voice was smaller. Smaller, and accompanied by a small crack in his words.

Bill chuckled hotly against his skin. ”I’m not up your ass….Not just yet, Pinetree.We have some experimenting to do first.” There was an unfamiliar growl that tied itself to the end of Bill’s words, which sent another wave of heat into Dipper’s cheeks.

Bill bit roughly at the spot that connected Dipper’s neck with his shoulder, earning a loud gasp, and a rutting of the boy’s hips. Bill grinned once more, hearing the vibrator drop to the floor.

Dipper whispered a quit, ‘oh no,’ when he realized what he just did.

Bill picked Dipper up, and grabbed the vibrator. He walked calmly to the bed, his steps collected, and his heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

Dipper muttered protests, and how he needed to get some work done.

”At least use the other one!” Dipper blurted out, and then covered his mouth.  
”’I mean- wh? There’s not another one. That’s the only one..” He tried to cover up his steps, but failed miserably. bill had already thrown him onto the bed, and was returning to the closet where he found the other one.

”Pinetree is naughty~.” Bill commented in a sing-song voice. His arms easily pulling out the small box from the top of the closet. And stepping back to the bed. Glancing at the boy, who was covering his face. Embarrassment written all over his body.

Bill sat down on the bed, and smiled. “Strip,” he demanded, but his voice was polite, still Dipper knew better than to argue.

 

Dipper didn’t even realize he was hard until he was in the middle of taking off his shorts.

OK, so maybe work could get done afterwards.

Bill was looking at a bottle of lube that was in the box.

”Pinetree, this is new, have you been doing this when I’m not around?”

Dipper nodded, and pushed his shorts off all the way, along with his boxers.

Bill smiled at his honesty, and opened the lube. Dipper bit the inside of his cheeks.

”On your knees, Pinetree.”

Dipper hesitantly complied, and looked down at the sheets, face burning a brilliant shade of crimson.

Bill lubed up his first three fingers, and slid one in slowly.  
Dipper was breathing slowly, ignoring the weird feeling. It always felt weird at first when you’re being stretched.

Bill added a second finger, and Dipper sucked in a small breath, ignoring the slight pain.

Upon adding the third finger, Dipper lost grip on a quiet moan as it slipped through his lips.

”What was that?” Bill asked, sliding his fingers in and out.

Dipper shook his head, and sighed.

After a few moments of prepping, Bill deemed him ready for the toys. His fingers slipped out, and he picked up the first one. It was smaller. And an odd shade of red. It almost matched the color of Pinetree’s face! Bill mused. He lubed the vibrator up and pressed it against Dipper’s entrance. Turning it on low.

Bill smirked, watching Dipper grab the bed sheets lightly between his fingers.

Bill slid the toy in easily, Dipper held his breath.

This was hot. This was really hot. Dipper thought, hiding his face in the sheets.

Bill turned the setting up higher and thrusted it in and out slowly. Paying slightly more attention to what he was doing than to Dipper’s noises.

Bill moved it faster, and then stopped. He ignored the drawn out whine he had received from Dipper, and pulled the vibrator out completely.

”Yeesh, I just wanted to try this one, Pinetree. Calm down.” He smiled as he lubed up the second toy, placing the other one on the end of the bed.

Upon entering this toy, Dipper already knew this was gonna be hotter.

Bill liked to multitask, so that meant he wasn’t getting the short end of the deal by only pleasuring Dipper. Bill was rewarded with moans.

Having the vibrator on it’s highest setting.

”Hmmm.” Bill hummed before he picked up the first vibrator and turned it back on, all the while his other hand thrusting the one in Dipper’s ass. Drawing out a moan every time it went back in.

He rubbed the tip of the first vibrator against Dipper’s shaft, watching him jerk slightly into it.

Dipper was melting, and falling apart right now. ..

Bill loved it.

There were some rather dirty muttering coming from Dipper’s mouth that got Bill’s attention.

”You’re awfully naughty, Pinetree!.” He exclaimed in a sing-song voice as he slammed the vibrator against his prostate, repaid with a girly moan.

He worked Dipper’s body to climax, watching the way the other’s back arches amazingly as he releases.

Dipper collapses once the vibrator was removed, and turned off.

Bill looked down at him with a wide smirk, his eye glazed with satisfaction as he was given the sight of Dipper strewn beautifully about his bed like a marionette without a master to work its strings.

Bill chuckled lowly.

A small moment where Bill was appreciative that Dipper was his.

…

And only his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh damn, that could have been much better. Sorry about that lmao. 
> 
> I take prompts on tumblr! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	10. We'll be counting stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greydrawstuff said:  
> Yo, lets have some major fluff up in here. Bill and Dipper cuddling under the stars. (ohgodimterribleatprompts ahh, but i like cute fluff like that tho)

Dipper lied his head on Bill chest, snuggling into the arm around him..  
The demon glanced at his little sapling, and smiled. Dipper lied and arm around Bill’s middle, looking up at the stars. It was beautiful out, and he was glad he got to experience this with Bill. He honestly couldn’t tell if this were a dream or not, and Dipper was OK with that. It was comfortable, amazing, beautiful and perfect right now. He didn’t want to move, or wake up if it were the case.

"Bill, what’s your favorite constellation?" His Pinetree asked, glancing up at his boyfriend.

Bill shot him a sly, and soft look. "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didja get it?


	11. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper’s relationship is not being exaggerated one bit when someone says it was a match made in hell.
> 
> They argued, fought, gave the silent treatment all the time, but they were happy nonetheless.

Bill and Dipper’s relationship is not being exaggerated one bit when someone says it was a match made in hell.

They argued, fought, gave the silent treatment all the time, but they were happy nonetheless.

Bill and Dipper’s relationship is not being exaggerated one bit when someone says it was a match made in hell.

They argued, fought, gave the silent treatment all the time, but they were happy nonetheless.

Dipper would get frustrated or stressed out, and Bill would tease a bit, make him a bit more mad, simply because the demon thought it was amusing, and liked to rile the other up.  
He succeeded nearly every single time.  
Dipper was soft too, though. He wanted to do cute things every now and again.  
This time, it was special to Dipper.

He had gone out and purchased one of those talking build a bears. Dipper thought this was really cute and sometimes, the man wanted to express his love that way, it doesn’t make him any less of a man, dammit.

Speaking of which, Dipper recorded a few messages for Bill, including the following.

"I love you~"  
"You lovable triangle,"  
And even,  
"Till death do us part."

Dipper was satisfied with his gift and held it behind his back as he walked into the room they shared. Smiling widely, nearly a grin.

Bill looked over at him, stopping and turning to completely face him when he noted the smile.  
"What have you got there, Pine tree?" Bill asked, raising a brow.  
The smile on Dipper’s face grew into something that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.  
"What makes you think I have anything?" He asked. Trying to hide the hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Well," the demon stood up from his chair, putting his own hands behind his back and walking over to him slowly.  
"One," he began.  
"You walked in here, with your arms behind your back," Bill nodded towards the door.  
"Two, you left the house without telling me why," another good point from Cipher.  
"And three, the shit eating grin on your face leaves no curtain to be pulled, you have something." Bill finished with a smile.  
Dipper only laughed and took the bear out from behind his back. Showing him.  
Bill looked at the stuffed animal and then to Dipper, a smile softly gracing his lips.

Dipper held up a finger as a ‘But wait!’ and then he squeezed the paw.

"I love you~" the bear played Dipper’s voice, and Bill no longer smiled.

He grinned happily and took the bear, squeezing it’s paw once more. Just to hear those words again.

"You lovable triangle" the bear responded, leaving Bill in joy.

The demon was having too much fun with his little gift.

"Till death do us part." the bear played, and Bill stopped, looked over at Dipper, and saw him smiling pleasingly. The demon hugged him and placed a kiss gently upon his cheek.

"I love you too, you lovable pine tree." Bill chuckled and then placed another kiss on Dipper’s lips.

Dipper hugged him, sighing into his shoulder.  
"I’m glad you like it, I thought you might make fun of me for doing something like that." He confessed into Bill’s shoulder.

The demon nodded and closed his eyes, he patted Dipper on the head.  
"Let’s go eat dinner, Pine tree. I’m hungry." Bill smiled again and then released him. Walking downstairs, Dipper following.

After dinner the two sat down on the couch and watched some old Adam Sandler movies.  
Bill laying down, his head in Dipper’s lap. chuckling every now and again at a stupid joke, or face the actors make.

Upon countless and countless of accusations and assumptions that their love for each other is nothing more than confusion or young lust, Dipper still remains complacent and content in the relationship with his slightly narcissistic and psychotic dream demon.

They are happy together.

…

"…We were happy together." Bill whispered softly, looking down at Dipper. Seeing his stiff body lying in a casket. His hands folded neatly on his chest, and his hair combed perfectly, showing his birthmark. Bill held the teddy in one hand, and smiled sadly down at his fallen tree.  
"I love you, Dipper." The demon whispered once more.  
"You were the only thing I did love about this dumb and ignorant world. You’ve made this universe worth being in." Bill used his other hand to grasp one of Dipper’s cold ones firmly. Running his thumb over the back of his hand.

The demon closed his eyes and squeezed the bear’s hand so he could hear his lover’s voice just one more time.

"I love you." He heard Dipper say.

Bill closed his eyes.

"you lovable triangle." The bear said.

.…

"Till death do us part." He heard his lost lover's voice resonate from the bear. 

Bill dented his eyebrows, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

His hand squeezed his dead lover’s tightly, giving his hand the warmth he wanted to feel.

"Till death do us part," Bill Cipher repeated.


	12. Stop Talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undeadcrime asked:
> 
> Prompt thing: Bill and Dipper are lying in bed. Dipper wants to sleep but Bill keeps asking awkward and philosophical questions.

Dipper lied on his side, his blankets pulled up to his neck, and he closed his eyes. He was so exhausted.

“Hey Pine tree?”

“What bill?” The boy asked tiredly.

“What makes you, you?” The demon asked in thought, looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, Bill. I’m tired, be quiet so I can sleep.” Dipper answered.

“Is a wrong act still wrong if no one knows about it?” Bill questioned, ignoring the thing Dipper said.

Dipper sighed deeply, and covered his ears with his pillow, knowing Bill isn’t gonna stop.

“Who decides what morality is?” The demon went on. \

Dipper closed his eyes tightly.

“Isn’t one person’s terrorist another person’s freedom fighter?“ Bill asked, really in thought with all of these.

Dipper sat up. “Bill, I don’t have answers for any of those questions, will you please be quiet so I can get some sleep?!” He asked.

Bill smiled. “ Ok, ok.”

Dipper nodded in thanks and lied back down, getting comfortable.

The boy drifted off slowl-

“ How do you know that your experience of consciousness is the same as other people’s experience of consciousness?“

‘oH MY G O D” Dipper shouted, annoyed.


	13. Coffins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> necrokawaii asked:
> 
> Here's a writing prompt for billdip The smallest coffins are often the heaviest. I saw it on Pinterest and thought of your post.

The smallest of coffins are often the heaviest.. .

Bill thought as he assisted Question Mark carry the box that held none other than Dipper Pines.

He heard Shooting Star sobbing into Stan’s side, his hand patting her back to comfort her, while he looked very distraught himself.

Bill had a blank face, more of an impassive expression plastered onto his features.

He helped lower the coffin into the grave, staring down at it. Knowing just what was in it, and why.

Dipper is his.

Dipper is only his.

Bill owned him, and held him whenever he wanted. His little pine tree was to grow big and tall, and be even more than he was. Bill had big plans for Dipper.

He swore he’d see that kid through the end.

Dipper was his puppet, his interest, his passion.

He loved toying with the little nerd. His reactions were always the best part.

Well…. They were… When he was alive, that is.

“Can you do the rest, dude?” Soos’s voice cracked and he was crying. Bill looked over and nodded silently, leaving the man to run over and hug Mabel tightly. Crying with her.

 

Bill grabbed the shovel, and tossed the first pile of dirt onto the top of the coffin.

‘You were something great, pine tree.’

The demon thought.

‘We had good times. ‘ Bill sighed and closed his eyes for a second when his chest began to feel heavier.

He shook his head and dropped another pile of dirt down.

The demon’s chest was constricting him. It felt incredibly difficult to swallow, and his lungs weren’t wanting to work.  
He let out a small breath and continued piling dirt down. Listening to the sound it made when it hit the top of the coffin.

Dipper’s coffin…

 

When Bill finished everyone was gone, and it was dark. He looked at the gravestone and smiled fondly. He sat next to it, and looked up at the sky. It was perfect out.

Cloudless.

“Well, Pine Tree. You had a long run, kid.” Bill said, the fond smile disappearing from his face.

“As much as I’d hate to admit it. . I miss you a little.”

He said aloud, talking to the tombstone.

Bill leaned against the marked slab of rock and spotted the constellations.

He felt that pain in his chest again when he saw the little dipper.

“It’s gonna be boring around here without you.” He put a hand over his chest.  
He felt rain drops hit his forehead.

Bill stood up and brushed dirt off his suit.

“You were mine..” He spoke.

The demon turned around and began to walk away.

“But now you belong to the ground.”

…

The smallest of coffins are often the heaviest…

 

Dipper Pines. 2001-2015 

13 years of age. 

You will be remembered by man

forgotten by few

but our hearts and thoughts are always with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you crying.


	14. It's just a movie...

Dipper buried his face into Bill’s chest and sobbed. He grasped the demon’s shirt between his fingers and just cried. His shoulder’s shook and he could feel Bill’s arms wrap around him, rubbing the small of his back, trying to comfort him. The demon’s shirt was getting wet with Dipper’s tears. He sniffled, and let out a small sob again.  
Bill sighed softly and ran his fingers through Pine Tree’s hair.  
“It’s just a movie. No need to be upset.” Bill cooed.  
Dipper sobbed again.

“It’s not just a movie! It’s a really really sad movie, Bill!” Dipper’s voice was shaking and quivery. He was embarrassed by how much of a wimp he was being. He was sure Bill would tease him about it later, but right now all Dipper was thinking about was the ending of that movie, and how much he despised it for ripping his heart out, and stomping on it like it was dirt.

The dream demon nodded and pulled Dipper away from his now tear-soaked shirt. He looked the other in the eyes and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Bill gave him a little smile and kissed his Dippin’ dot gently on the lips.  
Dipper’s eyes stopped watering, and no more tears flowed down his face. He took in a slow and deep breath through his nose, and hugged Bill’s neck. Calming down.  
Bill broke the kiss, and then fully grinned at Dipper.

“Besides, we can make our own movie.” The demon’s eyebrows wiggled.


	15. Isolated and Medicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it?  
> The dead weight of your legs from the sleeping pills,  
> the dizziness from the alcohol,  
> the soft throbbing of your pulse as blood is pumped out of your wrist?  
> That's it.  
> That's what we've been waiting for,  
> the quiet comfort.  
> The beauty of dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone,  
> Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it, and hell is only a poor synonym.  
> -Stephen King

Isolated and medicated. 

That's what he is.  
Kept in a small room cut off from the outside world. Nothing but a bed to accompany him. He spends hours, laying on his side staring at the wall. The bright brown and innocence burned from his irises. 

Dipper Pines, a 16 year old, mentally ill patient at a near by mental institution just outside of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

He rarely speaks, unlike he used to speak endlessly about his hobbies, and his piqued interest in mystery. His mouth would run for minutes at a time, but the only part of him that still runs is his brain.  
His thoughts are never simple, they are intricate, and complicated. Never in his life, not even now as he is laying alone in an isolated room with no one but the wall to look at, are his thoughts stagnant. Endless possibilities, and scenarios sprinting across his dull eyes.  
There are times, most recently, where he wishes he could fall asleep. Just for a few minutes so he could get away from here, where his mind will let him live free, not caged like a rabid animal.  
He's so alone... But it isn't so bad all of the time. 

Dipper closed his eyes tightly, forcefully slowing his thoughts to a dull hum as he wills his brain to sleep. His lungs were always slow and lazy, his heart beat following just mere paces behind. He, after just an hour of waiting, is finally pulled into the dream realm where he isn't alone.

 

Gloved hands place themselves on his hips from behind, and he's comforted. They were familiar, and he has grown used to, and accustomed to being touched by them. He turned and hugged the body they were attached to, burying his face into a warm neck, inhaling slowly, letting his eyes slip shut briefly, taking in the scent.  
"I've missed you, Bill." Dipper says quietly, opening his eyes and looking up at the man.  
Dipper was aware this demon was not to be trusted, but when you're alone and it's the only source of comfort offered to you for three years, you're going to soak in it, no matter the consequences. 

"Now, now, Pine Tree..." The human shaped demon chided softly, brushing hair back from the teen's forehead with gentle fingers.  
"You know you're only dreaming. None of this is real, and you are still alone..." Bill whispered the reminder into the crook of the other's neck. 

Dipper sighed through his nose, sliding his hands up the demon's yellow button down, feeling his smooth skin on his stomach and chest. Though this was a dream, feeling another body was the most comfortable thing he could ask for.  
Gloves were removed and thin fingers lifted his chin upward and lips were connected with Dipper's.  
He felt relaxed, and ecstatic, another body against his made him feel better than any drug he could dream.  
Shaky hands undid buttons, and sharp teeth tore off boxers. 

The teen was tied to a bed, nails scratching harshly down his sides, and teeth sunk into his shoulder. Warm blood trickled down his skin. Bruises littered his hips, and neck.  
The only sounds filling the empty and blank scape were pants and the slapping of skin against skin.  
Growling, and rough whispers scattered as the demon thrusted to a finish.  
Dipper begged, "Please, Bill. Untie me, I want to hold you. I want you to hold me." He pleaded, taking in deep breaths.  
As the demon complied lazily, Dipper crawled into his lap and tangled his fingers into blonde hair, nose pressed against a warm neck once more.  
"Keep me here forever. Don't make me go back to that room. Just let me slip into a coma. Rip my veins out, crush my jugular."  
Dipper muttered quickly in a panic as he felt himself slipping away, Bill's arms becoming looser around his waist.  
"Please... Just kill me." He looked into those cursed, golden eyes with desperation written plain, and boldly across his features.  
Bill grabbed him by the throat and pulled his face close, their noses almost knocking.  
"I'm afraid you still have quite some time left to live." He whispered, eyes half lidded as a wicked sadistic grin, one that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, painted his lips. 

 

He awoke to knocking. 

"Mr. Pines, it's time for your daily anti- depressants." A nurse called from outside the door. 

Dipper stared at the wall, and clutched his chest, curling up and covering his mouth as tears spilled quickly from his tired eyes. 

Once more the numbness attacked, his heart ached, and the noose of loneliness constricted his throat as he found it more and more difficult to find air.

His name is Dipper Pines, and he is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have already read this before, thanks for reading it again, I wanted to post this short story in this prompt folder because I felt it was more of an original prompt from myself rather than it's own story.  
> Anyways, leave your opinion in the comments, leave a kudos, and if needed you can reach me at
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com/ask


	16. Say 'please'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's a babysitter, and Dipper doesn't think he needs one. 
> 
> au, human bill, only child dipper,   
> dipper is 14  
> bill is seventeen

“PineTree! Dinner is done!”   
Bill called from the kitchen, looking at the burnt ass macaroni and cheese he made. Or attempted to make. 

“I don’t need a babysitter, and it’s Dipper, not PineTree.” Dipper said, a bite of annoyance in his words. Bill smiled and gave the 14 year old some food, if that’s what you wanted to call it. 

“Sure ya do, kid. I mean, who else would tell you your hair is greasy?” Bill cackled, sitting on the edge of the table, leaning back on his arms.   
Dipper opened his mouth to say something but opted to pulling his hat down further. 

“You’re only three years older than me, Bill! If I’m a kid, so are you.” Dipper looked at the macaroni and cheese, and made a disgusted face, eyeing the black pieces of noodle that occupied the bowl. 

Bill shrugged and took the bowl, and tossed it into the trash. “I may be three years older, and less mature, but your parents still think you need a babysitter, and I am the only one who does it for free. Well, mostly free. For you it’s free, cause fucking with you is payment enough, honestly.” The blonde teen snorted.

Dipper scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Treat me with respect, and I’ll return it.” The brunette mumbled, standing up.   
Bill raised an eyebrow and stood straight, extending his hand towards the other. 

“Deal.” Bill said, shaking Dipper’s hand. 

Dipper felt better with their deal, smiling to himself at the idea of receiving any given form of respect from the other. He nodded to Bill and then made his way to the living room sitting himself on the couch, and flipping through channels. 

Bill watched him leave, then sneaked up the steps to the other’s room, looking to occupy himself with snooping. Respect is for parents, and Dipper must be pretty gullible to believe Bill had any ounce of respect for anyone under the age of 30. He looked through drawers, and books. Upon not finding anything interesting, Bill decided to check on some Internet History. That was always the best way to get to know someone. 

He took a seat in the chair, wiggling the mouse to wake up the monitor. Surprisingly enough it was already unlocked. Score. 

That saved Bill twenty minutes of guessing passwords.   
The blonde opened up the web browser, clicking on the history tab, scrolling through until he deemed something worth looking at. 

He sat back, chuckling. 

“Oh ho ho hoh, PineTree is a freak! We got .. . Let’s see… ‘red headed babes’ that’s fucking hilarious oh my god.” Bill snorted, scrolling through. He raised both eyebrows when he came across the frequently visited tab. When Bill’s Instagram was number one, that’s when he really laughed. Taking a picture of it on his phone. Someone has explaining to do. Bill shook his head, laughing. That’s all he needed to see for today. 

He closed the tab and shut the monitor off, leaving the computer as he found it, heading back down the stairs, swinging around the railing to land on the couch next to Dipper. 

“Dipper! My pal!” Bill slung an arm around the other’s shoulders, laughing. 

“Whaddaya doin’?” Bill asked. 

“Watching CSI, why are you so close?” Dipper squinted, successfully keeping blood from rushing to his cheeks. 

“What, can’t put an arm around my favorite kid, or should I say secret admirer?” Bill grinned, showing all his teeth, showing the picture of Dipper’s history. Bill looked damned pleased with himself, too. 

Dipper went red, trying to grab Bill’s phone.   
“You can’t go through my computer, that’s violation of privacy!” Dipper’s voice cracked, climbing over Bill to retrieve the phone so he could delete the proof.

Bill cackled laying back, keeping his phone underneath himself, looking up at Dipper with a smug look on his face. 

“Could have said you had a crush on me, kid.” Bill clicked his tongue. 

“I don’t have a crush on you!” Dipper crossed his arms, looking angry. 

“Tell that to my Instagram, and the blush that’s covering your entire head.” Bill looked at Dipper with an amused grin. 

“You’re an ass.” Dipper grunted. 

“Whoops, language. Do you kiss me with that mouth?” Bill asked. 

“I don’t kiss you at all, pretty sure it’s ‘do you kiss your mother with that mouth’.” Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, but you’re straddling me. You stalk my Instagram. You obviously want to kiss me, or you wouldn’t be so freakin’ flustered.” Bill sat up on his elbows. 

Dipper moved to get off of the blonde, but was grabbed by the wrists pulled down against Bill’s chest. 

“All you gotta say is please~.” Bill said in a sing song voice, teasing the kid. He really did mean it when he said that fucking around with Dipper was a good enough payment for him. 

Dipper couldn’t even talk. Bill’s face was so close, and he was trying to calm his heart rate down so it didn’t feel as if it were going to burst from his chest cavity. 

“I-.” Dipper stammered. 

“What’s that, kid? Can’t read minds ya know, would be cool if I could.” Bill hummed.   
Dipper was silent, staring into those fucking golden eyes of Bill’s.   
Bill raised an eyebrow. Maybe saying the kid’s name for once would change something. 

“One more chance, Dipper.” Bill said, loosening his grip on Dipper’s wrists. 

Dipper raised his eyebrows hearing his name on Bill’s lips was a first one. It’s always been PineTree or kid. 

“Ple- please.” Dipper squeaked out. 

Bill grinned. “Wasn’t so hard, huh?” 

The blonde closed the space between their faces, pressing his lips to Dippers, feeling the heat come off the other’s face, making Bill chuckle heartily into the kiss. He slapped Dipper’s ass and pushed him back onto the couch. 

Babysitting was going to be even more fun from there on.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always send me writing prompts on my tumblr
> 
> dibblescrible.tumblr.com


End file.
